


The Lead Singer, The Rocker Boyfriend and The Horse Rider

by 1Ki_Ko1



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Ace Reader, Bisexual Josh Dun, Bisexual Tyler Joseph, Multi, Polyamory, Reader rides horses, The clique love the reader, bisexual reader, not really an actual story, theres no plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 18:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Ki_Ko1/pseuds/1Ki_Ko1
Summary: Y/n, Tyler and Josh have been in a polyamory relationship for a few years, so they're definitely used to it. The boys recently moved in with Y/n too, seeing as she had the biggest house. Most days are the same,  Josh hates that Y/n has risked her life multiple times because of her horses, Tyler wants Y/n to teach him how to ride, and Y/n just wants to go for a three hour trail ride to clear her mind. Even with the boy's on hiatus, their life is still a bit hectic but always full of love. But Jim, and Y/n's dog Damon, is there for everyone.





	1. Author's Note

Hey there! As you can see this is a polyamory reader insert with Twenty One Pilots, meaning you can basically put yourself into this book. The only things you really need to remember are:  
Y/n = Your name  
L/n = Last name  
M/n = Middle name (if you have one)  
N/n = Nickname  
H/c = Hair colour  
E/c = Eye colour  
S/t = Skin tone  
Also! This book will feature some of my own animals, aka my cats, dogs and my horses. Jim is still here though, I could never forget that floofy boi!


	2. Early Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An early morning isn't fun, but things need to be done... plus you can always go back to sleep after.

The bed was warm and soft, three bodies clung to each other. The sun had not yet risen as it was around 4am. The minutes ticked by slowly, the h/c haired girl rolling over and opening her eyes. She eyed the alarm clock, watching the time pass. 4:12AM.... 4:13AM.... 4:14AM.... 4:15AM. The alarm blared, and she quickly reached out to snooze it. Looking back, she watched Tyler stir, before wriggling closer to Josh. Y/n got up and shuffled over to the walk-in wardrobe, grabbing a singlet, a random hoodie and some tights. She left the bedroom and walked down the hallway to the bathroom for a quick shower.

After the shower Y/n left the bathroom and headed to the laundry, grabbing a bag of cat food from the bottom shelf. She refilled the bowl and watched as the two indoor cats, Genie and Auzzie, came running. Smiling at the two idiots, she left them to eat and grabbed an apple for herself. Taking a bite Y/n walked back to their bedroom and quietly grabbed her phone. Y/n checked the time on her phone and wasn't shocked to see '4:57'. She started to head back to the loungeroom when she heard little click-clacks following her. Turning, Y/n saw Josh's golden retriever Jim and her own australian shepherd, Damon following.

"Come on then, you guys can help me." Y/n whispered, heading outside as the dogs trotted around her. She flicked her phones flashlight on as she made her way across yard and entered the barn. Y/n unlocked the large double doors and pulled the left one open, letting the dogs in while flicking on the light. She looked around, watching the horses that were in the stalls.

The barn was old, but had been refurbished. Each stall had lockable doors, a water trough and feed bucket holders on the walls. A tack room was to Y/n's right and a few bales of hay to the left. There was currently three horses occupying the stalls. Neptune, a white Arabian and her grey foal Asteroid were dozing in the closest stall to her left and a few more down the right side was Nico, a bay blanket Appaloosa who was interested in the dogs. Knowing that the dogs wouldn't try to bite Nico, Y/n ducked into the tack room and grabbed two feed buckets. Starting to fill them with the correct feeds she looked up at the clock that hung on the wall.

"Fifteen past five? Already?" Y/n asked herself, standing up and adding some water to both buckets. She stirred them thoroughly before rinsing the feed of her hands. Walking back, Y/n checked to see what the dogs were doing only to see Jim, with his front paws on the stall door, sniffing at Asteroid who was just as curious. Y/n snapped a photo before nudging Jim out of the way.

"Come on pup, I know you got a new friend but I gotta feed 'em." Y/n cooed, unlocking the door and attaching the bucket to the inside of it. Stepping out, she watched both the mare and foal's heads dive for the food before moving on and feeding Nico.

Grabbing a bale of hay, Y/n made her way towards the back, where a door lead out into the paddocks. Entering the paddock she spread out half of the hay before heading into the other paddocks and spreading out the rest.

* * *

After getting back inside with the dogs and letting the cats out, Y/n headed back up to the bedroom to see Josh awake and on his phone. He smiled at her, patting he space beside him. Slipping of the hay-covered hoodie Y/n climbed back into bed and cuddled into Josh's side.

"Morning, love." He greeted softly. "Morning..." Y/n yawned, trying to fight sleep. Waking up at 4am every day wasn't fun.

"You know you can go back to sleep, right?" He asked, exiting Twitter and looking down at Y/n.

"It's about five, I'll sleep 'til nine if I do." Y/n argued.

"Oh well, I don't care, and I'm sure Tyler wont either. Hell, he'll probably wake up after you." Josh assured. She laughed at that.

"As long as you stay with me?" Y/n asked innocently. He smiled, placing his phone on the bedside table. "Despite you smelling like horses, fine."

"Hey!" She lightly hit his shoulder, "Don't be mean." They both laughed. After calming down, Y/n laid on Josh's bare chest, his breathing lulling her to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter, hope you like it :)  
> Also, the cats and Asteroid are real, Damon, Nico and Neptune are made up. Some other horses and 2 more cats I haven't introduced yet are real too.  
> Stay Alive ||-//


End file.
